Nine is company, and a mutant?
by rogue-greenleaf001
Summary: Rogue (from X-men) gets transported to Middle Earth! (slow growing legolas-rogue sorta thing) That's about all I can tell ya now...R&R plz! thnx! (btw...this is my first fanfic, so yeah...lol o.O)
1. Prologue

I FIXED THE FORMAT! LO AND BEHOLD!! YAAAY!!! There's not much new (story wise) except a few corrections here and there. The chapters now are the same as before, they just have their own umm...chapter...thingys. Whatever they're called. lol thnx for the reviews =)  
  
To the following umm...reviewer ppl...  
  
Angel285 – Yes, I am gonna continue! Yay! School has been overwhelming lately. Thnx for reviewing =D  
  
No One Cares 1000 – Let's just say...there's no romance between Rogue and Bobby. Or it went overboard. =P I've never been a big bobby fan anyways. So, from here on out, let's just say he's outta the picture. hehe *lol*  
  
Narikia – Yes, I know the format was wacked. I didn't realize it 'til I posted! And I'm kinda new to this whole thing. I fixed it though! Yay!! And I separated what I have so far into separate chapters! Btw, thnx so much for the review, and I'll defiantly check out that lotr/xmen right away.  
  
Prologue  
  
Rogue slipped her gloves off and set them on the vanity in her dorm room. She had been at "Xavier's School for the Gifted" about two years now, and those two years held the majority of exciting times, hard times, and strange experiences she had encountered, during her 16 years. Xavier's school was a place where mutants could come, and not feel unwanted or looked down upon.  
  
The reason was that they all had something in common– powers; and through that understanding, came great respect for each other. Rogue, for one, had the ability to absorb other mutants' abilities, by making skin-contact with them. (Which obviously made things difficult at times.) But let's say she was to touch a human...not a mutant. There'd be no powers to absorb from them, and it'd take away their breath, and if not killing them, causing great damage. Recently she had discovered she could fly, and was working with the professor on gaining control over the skill 100%.  
  
Studying herself in the mirror, she hummed silently while brushing the tangles from her dark, brownish-red hair. (Not to mention the two white bolts cascading down, framing the sides of her face.) She wasn't tall, nor was she short, happily standing at 5'6". Her skin was light, her eyes green, with her fearless nature that glowed in them.  
  
Her attention went to a pile of textbooks on her desk; she sighed, then quickly got up from the chair, and thumbed through the stack of homework. Luckily, it was the beginning of the week, so she had plenty of time to finish it all by Friday. (One can only hope so...) There was a math paper, and a book report due the following day though. For the next hour, she worked on math, finally finishing at 9:30. Tomorrow morning would start early; she needed to finish. Taking a quick break, she showered.  
  
After she was in her knee-length silky green nightgown, she settled into bed with a warm mug of cocoa and the book she needed to finish reading. She'd been reading it for the past three weeks, and was on the last two chapters. "The Fellowship of the Ring", it was called, recommended by Professor Xavier. She'd grown a real interest in it, and was always excited when night finally came, and she could read the next part. The books were more detailed than the movies, which she had seen also, countless times. Hobbits...Men...Dwarves...Elves, it was a lot like her world, only instead of humans and mutants, there were a bunch of different races. She found it fascinating. What would it be like? What if it was like that here? I think it's for the best it isn't. There's already too many wars and conflict over mutants.  
  
By 11:00 she'd finished the book, and wrote her report. She then set her alarm for 6:00 and drifted off to sleep... 


	2. Woah

--------   
  
Chapter I – Whoa...  
  
Sleep started to fade, and Rogue slowly opened her eyes, immediately grabbing for the blankets to pull up farther, but realizing there was none to pull up. Wind blew her hair across her face. Tucking it back behind her ears, she thought to herself that she must've left a window open. Wait. There are no windows in my dorm room. She sat up to find that she was outside. How in the world... Light shone all around her, yet it seemed to have a green tint, and came from above, reflecting off everything. Trees, vines, logs, she was in a forest. _Maybe...it's some far side of the courtyard. But...who would bring me here...? No. It's not the courtyard...I've been to every corner._  
  
She thought of just about every explanation possible. (Or at least she thought she had...) _An invasion? Have I been taken hostage? _All these thoughts flashed through her mind, and soon, she realized she was running, and fast. From what...she didn't know, but she frantically called out for someone, incase someone else was out there. Wherever 'there' was. She slowed to a jog after about twenty minutes, gasping for air. Then...all went black, and she fell forward into the underbrush.  
  
She awoke to a nudge in the side with the handle of a sword. _Where am I? What the heck..._ Quick reflexes found her snatching the sword away with a quick move of her arm, and standing up. But she soon dropped it, and fell to her knees again. She grabbed her head; oww... she had hit it hard on a rock when she fainted earlier. 'Oh umm...hi there.' She said, slowly looking up. 'Uhh...are those arrows? Whoa, whoa... ya don't need to be pointing those at me. Ah mean no harm...' her southern accent flowing; she was surrounded by about seven men. Or were they men?_ Are those tights? They...yep. They're guys. WOAH! Pointy... ears..._  
  
'State your business in Mirkwood, miss,' one said, seemingly taller than the others, with a much fairer face, and intense blue eyes. He looks so familiar... luckily, once they realized she was a woman, they lowered their weapons.  
  
'Ah, uh... Mirkwood? That's where ah am? Ah've heard of that before. Do ah know you...? Seems like I've met ya before...' she answered lamely.  
  
'I do not believe we've met; I am Legolas. You are a day's travel into Mirkwood. My party and I spotted you as we are heading towards the borders,' he explained.  
  
'Legolas...Legolas!! AH KNOW ah've heard that name. Oh...it can't be...' With her eyes clenched shut, she pinched herself hard. Nothing happened.  
  
'There's no need to harm yourself, miss. Here, you look cold.' He reached over to wrap his cloak around her, but she jerked away.  
  
'I...I'm not going to hurt you. Here...I was just going to lend you my cloak.' He handed it to her, feeling offended. He wasn't trying to frighten her...  
  
'No, no...it's not that,' she apologized, still in a daze. 'Ah would prefer ya not touch my skin. See... somethin' happens when people do. Ah just...don't want to hurt you.' They were clearly confused, but suddenly their eyes widened, and they backed away from her.  
  
'She's a witch!' one exclaimed.  
  
'She'll probably cast a spell on us!' said another.  
  
Rogue laughed, but soon realized they were serious. 'No, no! Ah'm not a witch. Ah'm...a mutant. Ah'm not going to hurt you, ah was more afraid you'd hurt me. ' Their faces softened, but still held their suspicion. Never before, had they heard of a mutant. 'Begging your pardon miss, but...what is a mutant?' Legolas asked.  
  
Oh boy... 'Well... ah'm a human ah guess you could say, with advanced skills; like powers. Not like demonic powers or anything; ah'm not evil... it happened naturally when ah was 15. Ah can't change it. It's permanent, s'far as ah know...' She looked down. 'What kind of powers?' one questioned. Fortunately, Rogue was used to being questioned like this, so it didn't bother her.  
  
'Well, my skin...it's poison. When ah touch someone else's, or they touch mine, even on accident, it drains their energy, and if long enough, even within a second or two, it could kill someone, and if not, hurting them badly. Then there's flying, but...that's not completely developed yet. Ah'm learning,' she explained.  
  
'So that's why you were scared for me to touch you,' mumbled Legolas. Rogue smiled slightly; _that was easier than I thought it'd be...he sure is hot. Wow..._ She nodded.  
  
'Well that is proof she does not intend harm,' he said quietly to the others. Then, turning to Rogue, he asked, 'Do you have anything else to...wear? We'll give you a ride to Rivendell; that is where we are headed. Unless you wish to stay with the gatekeeper, tending to the horses. It's several days' travel back to the city. I think it'd be best if you came along with us. Does your skin...harm animals?'  
  
'No, animals are immune,' she answered quickly. 'But ah would feel comfortable in...other clothes. This is all ah have with me.' She looked down at her short, silky nightgown with thin straps, and pulled the seam down farther past her knees, but realized it didn't help the upper area any...  
  
'Ah don't know how...but ah was somehow transported here when ah was sleepin'.' She sighed, and pulled the cloak tighter around her, so none of her nightgown but the bottom showed.  
  
'We shall set out soon. About three days away we are, if we make haste. I am sure we all have some clean items we could lend to you.' He nodded towards the other Elves.  
  
Rogue smiled, and thanked him, and thought to herself. _He must be going to the Council of Elrond, if this is the same time as the book. Then...that means I know what's going to happen!_  
  
She was handed several items from the Elves, including a pair of breeches, boots, a cloak, and a pair of worn, gray gloves, that went up her arm, just below her elbows. She thanked them all, and they all turned their backs, and she rolled her nightgown up to her hips, and slid the breeches over it.  
  
She smoothed out the bumps underneath, caused by the dumb shiny thing, and soon it looked much like a shirt, and nothing more. She put the boots on, which were dark gray or faded black, much like the gloves, and went up almost to her knees. Lastly, she put the light, silvery gray-blue cloak on, and she was finished.  
  
-------- 


	3. The borders

~ -------- ~  
  
Chapter II - The Border  
  
On the ride to the border, Rogue rode with an Elf named Rhén. He had long, golden hair; (much like the other elves...) chocolate brown eyes, and liked to talk a lot. He obviously enjoyed Rogue's company; they talked for a long time.  
  
'I beg your pardon miss, but why is the front of your hair white, yet the rest is dark? You are not old, unless...you are. Are you, miss?' he asked.  
  
Rogue laughed. 'First...please, call me Rogue. And second, no, ah'm not old; ah'm almost seventeen. My hair became like this at Liberty Island. It's a monument where ah live. About a year ago, someone kidnapped me off a train, and put me in this machine inside the Statue of Liberty, that's a building, where he was going to transfer his and my powers over the city, and make everyone mutants. He thought it would solve the problems, of them hating us. Ah knew it wouldn't; it'd just cause more problems. But it was forced on me; ah was bound in a chair, and was helpless. Luckily, some of my teachers, and friends, stopped him before he could reach the powers across the lake, to the city, but the energy surge made the streaks of white in my hair, and it's kept growing that way ever since.'  
  
He was shocked. 'Why does everyone else hate mutants...?' he asked. 'Well...ah think they're scared. There are some evil mutants out there, but there are evil humans too. Ah think they forget about that, and judge all mutants by the ones broadcasted on the news.' She sighed.  
  
'That is a shame. I am sure they would like you, if they took the time to get to know you. What is... broadcast, Lady Rogue?'  
  
She nearly fell of the horse laughing. Lady Rogue...these Elves... 'It's...Television. A box, with moving pictures, beamed down from a satellite. Everyone that has a television can see the same things, on different channels. There's news channels, where they show and talk about things that happen in the city, and the things they show are called Broadcasts, or Showings. On the showings, they talk about mutants, but the only ones they show, are bad ones. So everyone thinks all mutants are bad. Also...ah 'm not royalty. Ya don't need to call me Lady Rogue. Please, just Rogue is fine.'  
  
'As you wish, L- Rogue.'  
  
They rode for hours, into the evening, and Rogue was beginning to sore. Riding all day would defiantly be something she had to get used to. She'd rode back home, when she was little, but not in years had she been in a saddle. She had been staring into the woods, watching the trees fly by as they rode at a fast pace towards the borders. The night was chilly, and her stomach ached for food; the wind had been blowing harshly for hours, and her head felt as if it was spinning and her vision was blurry.  
  
They came to a clearing; all the trees stood behind them, and there across the way, stood a house. The clearing was a field, and there was a fence that stood in front of them, with a large, silver gate, that arched over their heads. Legolas dismounted, and walked over to the gate. He rang a bell that hung there, and a light shined in the distance, over towards the house. The bars swung open, and they passed through, and headed on into the field. They got to the house, and there was a man waiting, with a lantern in his hand. He welcomed them, and then the Elves jumped off their horses, not seeming sore at all.  
  
Rogue slowly placed her foot in the stirrup, and swung her leg over the horse, but her foot caught on the saddle, causing her to fall several feet onto the wet, muddy ground.  
  
'Ugh. Stupid thing!' she exclaimed, starting to get up. The Elves tried not to laugh, and one rushed over to help her up. When she lifted her head, she saw that it was Legolas. 'Ah'm fine, thanks,' she said, trying not to seem needy.  
  
After all, she wasn't. She just felt clumsy and embarrassed. The clothes were drenched in mud, along with her hair. She looked down at the fine silver cloak and sighed; she would've probably cried if she was someone other than Rogue, but she wasn't. Looking up at Legolas, with apologetic eyes she whispered, 'Ah'm so sorry.' But he just smiled, and said that it was all right.  
  
The Elves began leading the horses back towards the stables, when the man walked up to Rogue and smiled.  
  
'Why don't you come in, darling? Those fellows will be in after their horses are tended to. My wife would be happy to set you up with a nice warm bath, and some clean clothes; I think she's about your size. When you are finished, we shall all gather around and have supper. How does that sound?'  
  
Rogue was a bit hesitant, but when she saw a woman peek out from inside the house, she smiled and responded, 'Ah would love that, sir. Thank ya very much.' She turned her head back, and watched the Elves disappear back towards the stables. She followed the man into the house, where a petite woman with nutmeg hair and sparkling dark blue eyes greeted her.  
  
'Vedui, young lady; I am Chelise. How are you this evening? Oh dear, a little tumble did you have? Look at this love!' she called to her husband, 'She looks about my size does she not?'  
  
'Here, come with me darling.' The woman started to head down a hallway, and Rogue followed behind her. She led her into a bathroom, where there was a large white tub, a sink with a mirror, and a toilet.  
  
'Wait here, dear. I will fetch you some clothes and let you bathe in peace. There are several shampoos to choose from, and there's soap there on the ledge. Now, let me get you a towel, and some clothes.'  
  
And then she left, scurrying along down the hallway, making stops in a few rooms, and finally returned with a white towel, a blue and white dress, and soft silvery-gray boots. They were much like the ones lent to her by the Elves, they were more feminine, thinner and softer. She then left Rogue to herself.  
  
Rogue took a look at the dress; back home she hated wearing dresses, especially for no reason. I like the clothes the Elves gave me much better... She didn't mention it to her though, and thankfully accepted it. She would hopefully receive a more boyish wardrobe in Rivendell, even though that seemed unlikely, looking at Arwen's clothing. But she was confident she'd have time to talk them into lending her pants; after all, it was unlikely she'd accompany the Fellowship on their journey. Then a thought crossed her mind that should've a long time ago— how am I going to get home...?  
  
Rogue dismissed the thought, undressed, and slipped into the warm water. All the shampoos smelled good, but she finally settled on a lavender one. After a while of soaking, she got out, dried off, and dressed. With her fingers, she tucked her hair back into a ponytail with some black band she found by the sink with the clothes. The white streaks fell from the bundle of hair, and over her eyes, just as they always did, being slightly shorter than the rest of her hair. It was defiantly far from perfect, but it wasn't much different from her everyday hairdo.  
  
The dress she wore was thin and soft, made of the smoothest fabric she'd ever seen before. It had white and silver, and had light blue sheer sleeves, that faded to nothing once they reached just above her elbows. The flowing skirts were not big and full; they fell to her ankles, not clinging to her legs, or puffing out like an umbrella.  
  
The hungry feeling returned to her, and she quickly grabbed the gloves. They were dirty, but not much, so she wiped them off with her towel, (which surprisingly worked), and slipped them on. Grabbing the soiled clothes and towel, she left the bathroom. Chelise came to her when she heard the door open.  
  
'Well dear, do you feel any better? Ah, that's a nice fit; I thought we were about the same size.' She smiled.  
  
Rogue nodded, 'Ah do feel better; thank ya very much, ah appreciate it a lot.' Chelise obviously noticed the clothes in her hands, obviously curious to the reason why she wore the gloves.  
  
'I'm glad you feel better. I'll be taking those clothes, dear. I'll have them clean and fresh come morning. Make yourself at home, and would you be a dear and check the stew for me? I think it might need a stir, lest it should scorch!'  
  
And with that, she turned and left. Rogue smiled, I can sure tell she's the only woman around here. She never stops moving!  
  
She walked down the hall, and came to the kitchen. There was an open stove, like a fireplace, with a large black kettle that hung over the flames. She grabbed a wet rag off of the counter, and lifted the lid. The smell made her stomach jump into her throat. Mmm... it was a creamy stew of some sort. There was a big, metal spoon on the counter; she reached for it, and stirred it back and forth through the thick, creamy broth. After that, she set the spoon down, placed the lid back upon the kettle, and walked out of the room.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a bell ring, much like a dinner bell used in old western movies. No sooner, the man and the Elves came through the door, taking off their cloaks and jackets, hanging them on hooks. She rushed into the kitchen to see if she could help with anything else, and there was Chelise, carrying tall glass bottles filled with various tinted liquids to the dinning room. Rogue grabbed the three remaining on the counter, and followed her. The table was long, and had ten places set with bowls, plates, and silverware; along with many large platters down the middle filled with fruits and breads. She set the big bottles on the table, and followed Chelise back into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was sat at the table, eating and laughing. Rogue figured out that the bottles were filled with wine, and sparkling juices. Wine was never something she was fond of; she'd had a sip at a wedding for a toast once, but that was it. She didn't know which ones were which, so she had to ask. Luckily she was sitting next to Chelise, so she leaned towards her ear and whispered, 'Which of those are juice?'  
  
Chelise giggled to herself, and handed her one. She poured it into the short crystal glass, and took a sip. It was like cranberry apple grape sparkling cider she'd had back at the school for Christmas dinner, but better. Rogue had never had dinner with such company; back home, they'd eat and laugh, and tell jokes and so on. But here, it was different, in a way. She didn't know how, but it was not the same as back home.  
  
After supper, all the Elves left to separate rooms. (It was growing to be quite late.) Chelise led each one to their room, and told them about the closets that there was a pair of pajamas in each one for them. Rogue was led into a good-sized room, with a window that overlooked the fields. There were thin, satin curtains some shade of violet, along with hand painted letters the same color stenciled all the way around the top of the walls. She couldn't make out the writing, but it most likely was Elvish of some sort.  
  
The walls were a bunch of colors; sponged here and there. Violets, blues, greens, yellows; the ceiling was dark blue, with specks of white and yellow here and there. It's day, the walls. And the ceiling is night. Strange, but she liked it. It was original, and she loved the view out the window, even though all she saw were stars and the moon shining bright in the sky. Morning would probably come before the sun did, so she might get to see the sun rise over the golden hills.  
  
~ -------- ~ 


End file.
